A Hershey’s Kiss
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Harry and Draco are tapped in a closet literally and they’re starting to get hungry and not just for food. HPDM Slash One shot


**Summary:** Harry and Draco are tapped in a closet- literally- and they're starting to get hungry- and not just for food.

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. tear

**Warning:** Mild slash.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is just a little one shot I thought up while I was writing the sixth chapter in "Forbidden Love.' I hope you like it!

**A Hershey's Kiss**

'_I am going to KILL Blaise!'_ thought Draco. '_It's his fault after all that I'm stuck in here. And with Potter for god's sakes!_

What had happened was this: Potions class had just been dismissed. Draco was in the closet returning his unused ingredients, when Blaise wanted to play a prank on the famous Harry Potter. This said prank was merely stuffing Harry in the closet, locking it, and putting a silencing ward up, his wand conveniently lying abandoned on his desk. Of course, no one had noticed that Draco was already in there, his wand also left on his desk so as to carry more items to the closet. And now, six hours later, they were still inside the closet, and very unhappy about it.

"I wish we had our wands." Harry whined.

"I wish you would shut up!" snapped Draco. "You can say that as many times as you like but it's not going to do anything."

"So?" said Harry. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I just wish there was some goddamn light in here." Harry sighed.

"My watch has a backlight." He said quietly.

"Your what has a what-what?" said a confused Draco. Harry pushed the button and the light switched on.

"It'll only last a couple seconds though." he said, his face bathed in the blue neon light. "Holy shit!" he said. "It's like eight o'clock! We completely missed dinner!" That's when the hunger hit them like a truck in the face.

"Oh my fucking god I'm _so hungry!"_ Draco whined, clutching his stomach.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "I'm just as hungry as you are!" He sighed, standing up and leaning against the wall and bringing up his foot to rest on the wall as well. "This sucks." He said.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco growled, but was challenged by his stomach. "Ahh! It hurts!" Harry sighed and slid further down the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my god!" he said suddenly.

"What?" said Draco, glaring through the darkness.

"There's a kiss in my pocket!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?" said Draco, peering at him.

"There's a Hershey's kiss in my pocket." he explained.

"What the bloody hell is Hershey's and how the fuck do you have a kiss in your pocket?" Draco shouted.

"Well a kiss isn't really a kiss; it's a product of Hershey's. Hershey's is a muggle company." He explained, before slowly adding: "A _chocolate_ muggle company." Draco gasped.

"You have food!" he growled.

"That I do." He said before plopping the chocolate in his mouth. "Mmm!" he moaned. "Oh god this is good!" he said before making more delicious noises. These noises were not quite having the intended effect on the blonde standing across from him, for he was hungry, and not just for food. Draco took a step over to Harry.

"That chocolate sounds pretty good Potter." he said, licking his lips. "Mind if I try some?"

"Wha-" Harry was interrupted by a warm mouth pushed up against his own. Draco crushed Harry's lips against his and pushed him up against the wall. He bit down on his lower lip causing Harry to gasp. Draco took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. He moaned in their mouths as he tasted the sweet chocolate. He ran his tongue along every bit of the brunette's mouth, and was surprised to feel Harry's tongue do the same. The blonde pressed his body roughly against Harry's and ran his hands down his shirt to the seam before sliding them under the fabric and up his smooth, pale chest. Harry reached up and ran his hands through the blondes silky hair while pulling their faces together, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, Draco pulled away. Harry looked up at him questioningly. Draco smiled.

"So that's what a Hershey's kiss tastes like."

**Author's Note:** So? What did you think? Did you like it? Do you like my one-shots or should I stop writing them? Please tell me! Thank you for reading! I loves you all!


End file.
